


Ring Our Solstice Bells

by Beware_The_Ravenstag



Series: Coldwave Winter Week 2k18 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, ColdwaveWinterWeek2018, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dragons, F/M, Family Feels, Family Shenanigans, M/M, Pining, Winter Solstice, leonard snart the solstice dragon, mick misses his husband so much even though he's only been gone like a week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Ravenstag/pseuds/Beware_The_Ravenstag
Summary: The solstice is always tough for Mick. Not just because Leonard is gone, but because he's afraid he'll never come back.





	Ring Our Solstice Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Coldwave Winter Week Day Four: Gods/Myths & Legends + #2 Fireplace and #33 Family Gathering.

It’s the shortest day and the longest night of the year. Humans gather around the yule log, telling ghost stories and striving to keep away the things that go bump in the night. The veil between the worlds is the thinnest, and you try your best to convince yourself that the shape you saw through the snow was just the wind.

It’s the time when Cold is King.

* * *

 

“He’s late,” says Mick grumpily.

Mick can _feel_ Lisa rolling her eyes. “No he’s not, you’re just impatient.”

Mick hasn’t taken his eyes off the entrance since the sun had risen that morning. “What if he changes his mind? What if he decides it’s not worth it anymore?”

Lisa doesn’t dignify his catastrophizing with a response, which is fair enough.

Mick yawns forcefully, and Lisa thwaps him in the side with her tail, and laughs at his indignant snort.

“You said to keep you awake,” she says with faux-innocence.

She barely takes up any room under Mick’s wings, even with her abnormally long and whiplike tail, and Mick can’t help but worry that she’s not getting enough to eat.

“Are you hungry? I can go out and find a goat or something-”

Lisa growls warningly. “Mick, I am a fully grown dragon. If you try to mother me one more time, I’ll… I’ll…” she trails off, searching for a threat that would bother him, “... I won’t visit next year!”

“Fine, fine.” Mick concedes. After a few moments of silence, Lisa readjusts herself against Mick’s stomach, his transgression apparently forgiven.

Mick usually doesn’t let smaller dragons leach heat off of him as a rule, but he can’t bear to refuse Lisa anything, especially after she’d complained all summer about her jewelry melting.

As if she can read his thoughts, Lisa says “You make a good fireplace, Mick.”

“Thanks,” he grunts bemusedly.

He’s content to lay in the moment for a little while longer, but soon he begins to stare at the door again, watching flurries of snowflakes drift by in the wind, playing tricks on his eyes that he might be able to see a winged figure descending any moment…

Lisa thwaps him again.

“Ow!” He growls, steam rising from his nostrils. “What was that for?”

“You were being moody again. He’ll be here like he always is.”

From deep in the cave, there’s a small boom, and then the sound of some running up the tunnels. Cisco bursts into the room, soot staining the sides of his vibrant blue hide. His ruff is fully out, and there seems to be smoke curling from one of his wings.

“Everything’s fine,” he says breathlessly, “Don’t worry about it.”

Lisa had poked her head out from under Mick’s wing as he entered, and watched him with a fond, soft expression that Mick didn’t usually see on her face.

“What were you even doing?” she teases, “Trying to make your room bigger?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Cisco repeats nervously, eyes flicking nervously between him and Lisa.

Mick rolls his eyes. The kid was too eager to impress. First holidays with his girlfriend’s family, and he’d already nearly blown them up twice.

He probably shouldn’t like him as much as he does.

Lenny and Lisa had argued for the first time in a long time because of him. Lenny didn’t like the fact that his baby sister was grown up and mating, and Lisa was resentful that Len was allowed to have Mick but she wasn’t allowed to have Cisco.

They’d made up after Mick had knocked some sense into his husband’s head and made him go apologize.

When Mick starts paying attention again, Lisa is saying “...Come wait with us!”

Cisco thrashes his tail nervously, and with a sigh Mick lifts up his wing, inviting Cisco to the warmth of his underbelly.

“It’s fine, Kid,” he says gruffly. “I’m used to it. I’m basically just a live-in fireplace at this point.”

Hesitantly, Cisco lays next to Lisa, next to Mick’s belly and the crook of his wing. MIck puts his wing down again, and Cisco lets out a sigh involuntarily.

“Oh, that’s _nice_ ,” he says drowsily.

In the distance, Mick hears a faint roar.

He perks his head up and peers intently through the snow, lashing his tail impatiently

Finally, he sees him, a fuzzy white figure barely distinguishable from the surrounding snow. The figure gets bigger and bigger until finally, Len is landing on the cliff outside their cave.

Mick stands up, ignoring Lisa’s and Cisco’s indignant cries. He bounds out into the snow and meets his love head on.

The snow melts as it lands on his scales, water streaming down until it reaches the ground, frozen.

It isn’t until Len starts laughing at him that Mick realizes he’s purring.

“Seems like you missed me,” he says smugly.

“Don’t know who could ever miss you, asshole.” Mick grumps.

Len rubs his head against Mick’s. “I missed you too, honeybun,” he says faux-sweetly, but Mick can tell when Len is joking so he doesn’t have to be genuinely emotional.

They revel in each other’s company for a few moments, Mick relishing the icy bite of Len’s hide, and inhaling his cold, almost minty scent.

“Did the humans enjoy their solstice?” he asks, breaking the silence. Len laughs. “I certainly hope not. This day is about reminding them to fear the dark, I’d hate for the lesson to be missed.”

“Come inside, we have plenty of leftovers from the feast.”

Len perks up. “Is there any of the raspberry goop dish left?” he asks hopefully.

“I made extra just for you,” replies Mick, declining to mention that Len is the only one who likes it.

Len begins to purr, and caresses Mick with his tail as he walks past him into the cave.

Outside, Mick takes a moment to admire the scene before him. Lisa and Len are greeting each other in that way they have, where they pretend to be less excited than they really are. Cisco is hanging back awkwardly, and Lisa nudges him comfortingly with her tail.

Having a family is new to Mick, and he thinks he just might love it.

**Author's Note:**

> a family can be four dysfunctional dragons in a cave, two of whom have vague responsibilities on the solstices. What was Len doing? We'll never know.


End file.
